The Escape
by Simple writer
Summary: This is the sequal to my other story called Viral Infection. I suggest you read the first one to get an idea of whats going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Ready for take off." The helicopter lifted into the air and made its way outside of Raccoon city. As it did the sun began to rise. As the mourning light shined a small object detonated causing a huge explosion throughout the city. From what Red could see, what used to be his home was enveloped in a large cloud of dust and debris.

Though Red and Sin got out alive, they were never heard of again.

**6 months later**

"Ugh. My head." Red grumbled. He looked around dazed. _Where am I?_ Was all that he asked himself. He sat up and leaned against the nearest object for support. Feeling around he discovered that he was leaning on a wall. His body was sore. It took a while but his vision was restored. His eyes shifted around. Steel bars, a small room made of steel. _I must be in hell._ Was his conclusion.

A door slammed shut followed by foot-steps. Then soon the devil himself showed up. "Hey, buddy." He said in a nice calm voice. Red glared at him. His eyes full of hatred. In a weak voice he said, "R-O-B-E-R-T." The man smiled. "Ah. So you do remember me." He bent down to face Red.

"My dear friend, Red." He said. "Do you know where you are?" The ex-cop couldn't tell. "Your a long-long-LONG way from home." He chuckled. "Too bad you'll never see civilization again." With that being said Robert stood up and left. _Damn him! Damn him to hell!_ Strength was beginning to return to him.

"Damn you! Robert! When I get out of here and I will!" Red began. "I'll kill you in the worst way possible!" Someone in the cell in the cell next to him heard his yelling. "Red?" A female voice was heard. "Sin? Sin!" He smiled to himself glad that she was still okay.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked. "All of it." She responded. Sin leaned on the other side of the wall Red was leaning on. "What do you suppose is going to happen to us?" _If I only knew. _"Red?"

He shook his head. "We'll think of something. Don't worry." Sin hugged her legs resting her head on them. A mild jolt of pain shot through Red's left arm. It hurt, but enough to make him cry in agony.

Suddenly he passed out. "Are you okay?" She asked, but then decided he had fallen asleep.

Robert carried a stack of files in his office. He set them on the desk wanting to get a moment to himself before he began his review over a new test subject.

He opened the file and skimmed through the papers. _Interesting._ He laughed. The papers described that the subject showed very small but noticeable muscular growth. He sipped the cup of coffee that sat near the files. The cup was black, and strong. Robert was in for a long night and was going to need every drop of the bitterness to keep him going.

((For those of you who don't understand. Please read my previous story "Viral Infection." Oh and do review.))


	2. Chapter 2

Robert sat at his desk scanning the stack of papers. It was long into the night and coffee ran dry. _Just my luck._ He held out his tongue to get the very last drop out of his mug. _Even when black its the best tasting thing here._

Red woke up see he was still in his cell. _So I didn't dream that._ He pushed himself up against the wall catching his balance with each movement. He looked at his arm and noticed something was moving. _God what now?_ The muscle tightened, spasmed, and began to discolor. The muscle and bone felt sore and the pain only got worse.

"Ugh! Nghhh!!!" Red squirmed, kicked, rolled all the while holding his arm. Then his body went numb. He stared at the ceiling, he was sweating all over. "Red?!" Sin called. "Whats going on? Are you alright?"

"Whats happening to me?" His breathing became heavy. Every bone and muscle in his body refused to move or even twitch. Sin tapped on the wall calling him. "Red whats going on? Answer me please!" He passed out. Moments later she gave up and continued to sit against the cold metal wall.

He woke again. His eyes followed around before he sat up. He turned his attention to his left arm and the site was most unpleasant. Red's entire arm was deformed. Some muscle had broken through the skin. He touched at the exposed muscle, it was all dry, thick and hard to push on.

The clapping of foot steps entered the small prison corridor. A man in a white lab coat entered with a needle in his hand. "Hello mister Red!" He said with a smile on his face. "I've come in to do a routine check up. To see how well your doing and-" He looked at the growth. "Ah I see some progress was made. Come with me."

He approached Red. "Get away from me!" He took a swing at the man. He gripped Red's arm and injected the needle into him. Seconds later he was knocked out. "It was never an option."

He walked out of the cell to let two other people with a stretcher. "Stop!" Sin shouted. "What are you doing?" The man in the white lab coat faced her cell. "Why are we even keeping you alive? You hold no purpose. But unfortunately I don't make the rules, I follow them."

Sin stared at him till he left with the two people hauling Red away.

**20 minutes later**

Red was rolled into an operating room. There he was set into the X-Ray machine. After an hour or so when the results came in the man in charge had a look see. "Interesting. He's mutating alright. So far only the specimens left arm is showing any physical change. " He looked at Red and saw that his arm had changed back to normal. "We'll run some more tests later. We're done here, take him back."

"His next check up is in a few hours." A man dressed in uniform passed by. The man faced the guard and gave him some instructions. "I want up and awake by the time I get back. I need to show these papers to the higher ups." The guard nodded and the man in white walked off.

Robert realizing he had gotten a call from the science team about their progress. He made his way to the top floor. The room he entered was rather big. On the far side stood a control panel and chair.

The person who sat in it knew he was coming. "I hope this good news you bring me, Robert." He walked up to the chair and began to speak. "Well it appears that our newest subject is showing no physical changes. We have yet to understand why this is but we're looking into it."

"I see. Well keep at it. This is the most successful subject thus far and I won't tolerate another loss. Understand?"

"All too well sir." Robert left the room grinning to himself. _I'm tired of kissing his ass. One day I'll be in charge of this installment. With the way things are going, it's gonna be soon._

((Yeah its been awhile. Feel I should get this story finished.))


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for his "routine checkup". The guard unlocked the gate and the man in who now gave his identity as a Doctor Gates. He drugged Red and had his helpers carry him off in a stretcher. All Sin could do was sit back and let it all happen. She buried her face in her arms bursting into tears. She just wanted to come home to nice comfy bed and sleep the day away without a care in the world. But no, she and Red were being held against their will.

Red was carried into the same operating room where he was examined. Again they did another X-ray to see how he was holding up, keeping him restraint in the process. "Good, good." Gates smiled at the new scans taken. "He's showing exceptional progress. If only we could find out why no physical changes have taken place."

Red broke the restraints holding him down. "Whats going on?" He kicked, screamed, crying for the pain to stop. The people in the room tried to hold him down but to no avail he tpushed them away. His eyes became bloodshot, almost every vain in his body was visible. His muscles grew till they split through the skin. In an instant, limbs flew threw the air. In trails were ripped, bodies were dismembered. "Call security!" Doctor Gates shouted from behind the glass. After the massacre was over, all there was were shattered remains of the science team.

The security guards came rushing in with their weapons drawn. Red made a dash towards them. The triggers were pulled, but the bullets seemed to have bounced harmlessly off him. In less than a minute he disposed of the small force. He exited the operation room with not a scratch on him. Gates stood in both horror and amazement. _Astounding. What power! The higher ups would love to hear this. _

Sounds of a fierce gun battle echoed through the halls. Wherever Red went, he left with a trail of someone else's blood behind him. He encountered another force that fired stun-guns and tranquilizers. His body slowed down a bit then finally he collapsed before he reached them. "I don't get it! He was resistant to multiple rounds. But all it took were a few electric shocks and some darts. This just doesn't make any sense."

Robert erupted from the security team. He examined his unconscious body. "Hey wait. There are bullet holes here but what gives. Why didn't he go down?" Then he looked more carefully. The bullets were slowly being pushed out. "What the hell kind of experiments go on down here?"

Gates came in and just in time to hear the guards talking. He looked at Red's body. "He hasn't lost all of his humanity. Get this out of here and get back to work." He walked off. _I need to hire a new staff._

Word spread of the terrible event and everyone kept a close eye. The cell Red was held up in was under heavy surveillance.

Robert was called in to the top floor office. "You called sir?" He said approaching the chair. "Yes. Whats the man's name. The one who we were testing on?" He hesitated. "Uh. His name Red."

The man sighed. "Thank you Robert." There was a pause as he walked out the door. "Oh Robert." He said finally. "Yes sir?" He responded. "Make sure that this incident doesn't occur again. Okay?"

"Uh yes sir." With that being said he left. Red sat in his cell breathing heavily. _Did I...did kill those people? _He had seen the terrible deeds done though he could do nothing to stop himself. _What the hell did they do to me?!_ He buried his face in his hands letting all his emotions out.

Then he thought about it. _Maybe. _He thought. _Maybe this is our way out of this place._

"Sin?" He called out. "Yes?" She responded, glad to hear his voice. "We're getting out of here." His tone sounded more joyous. "Really? How?" Sin asked. "Just leave it to me."

The conversation ended there. Red thought about it again before he closed his eyes. In the back of his mind, the event that took place earlier would be the ticket to their escape.

((I like the way this chapter turned out better than the others.))


	4. Chapter 4

Red had fallen asleep. Finally in a long time a smile was shown on his face. The slumber did not last long as it was interrupted suddenly by a calm voice over the intercom. _"Hey Red." _It was a male voice. It instantly woke him up. "Wha? Who...who is that?" The man chuckled. _"Red. Yes I know who you are." _There was a rather long pause. "As for my identity. That is to be revealed in due time." There was another pause. "Where are we?" Red had asked this question previously to Robert and got no answers.

"_Where are we?" _He mimicked. _"That is strictly need to know. But don't worry. You wont be leaving anytime soon. So in the mean time we're going to experiment with the "gift" that you were recently blessed with._

"Gift?" Red asked.

_"You've already experienced it once before. As I was told."_

Red grunted. "You can't keep us locked in here forever!" Sin interrupted.

He laughed. _"You're right! I probably can't. But I can try." _A white noise followed then nothing.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" He slammed on the floor. "Just you wait." He began. "I'm getting out of here! And when I do you'll be one of the first I take out!"

_Its no gift. They're turning me into a monster! _ He looked at his hands and thought for moment. "I wonder." He muttered. Red stood up and gripped two bars. Red pulled them both as hard as he could. But it was no use, the bars didn't even budge. The bars looked as though they were mocking him. Here he had strength provided by whatever was in him, but now when he needed it, nothing happened.

"Red. In case we don't get out of here. There is something I want you to know." Sin was leaning against the wall as always speaking. "I-" Red's screams echoed throughout the prison. The next thing she saw were the cell bars flying in different directions. "Whats happened?" She jumped startled by what she was hearing. She carefully backed away from the wall. The wall in front of her was ripped open like tissue paper. On the other side was a heavy claw and its owner, Red.

Then his mutation stalled. His arm grew back to normal and his body looked human again. Sin rushed over and helped him up before he could hit the floor. Realizing how weak she was she leaned him against the wall farthest from the whole. Surprisingly, the alarm was not sounded.

Red woke up again, shaking his head. He stood up now attempting to gain his balance. Sin then began to cry. "Hey! Whats wrong?" He asked. "That thing inside of you!" Sin wiped her eyes. "If takes hold again then who knows if your coming back."

Red rubbed his head not knowing what to say at this moment. "Well I'm here now aren't I?" Red now realized that his shirt was missing and that all he had on were the pair of pants issued to him since he got here. He sighed. "Come on we need to get out of he-" The alarm finally went off. "Thats our cue! Lets go!"

Red took Sin by the arm and the two of them left the prison. This was it. Knowing every armed guard in the facility would be on them in a matter of seconds, this marked the first step towards their escape!

((Chapter 4 is done! Yeah! Review and tell me what you thought please.))


	5. Chapter 5

"Red slow down!" Sin said leaning against a wall panting. "There's no time!" The alarm had sounded throughout the facility. Red could feel the presence of security growing closer with each second they wasted. This place was like a maze! Every corner they turned, corridor led to thousands of seemingly endless paths.

"Sin come on!" Sin stared at him still trying to catch her breathe. "I'm moving as fast as I can!" She began to pick up her pace. But it was too late. The sounds of foot steps marched to their location. The alarm stopped. Every guard trained their guns on them.

The man in the top office looked at every camera screen. Since the alarm went off he'd been trying to see what had gone wrong. _Gotcha_. The man smiled. He saw Red and Sin being confront by a few security guards. There were at least 10. He tapped the screen, then pushed himself out of his chair, heading to where the event was taking place.

"Hold your fire!" Someone had erupted from the small crowd. "Ah! Look what we have here." Robert laughed. Everyone lowered their firearms waiting for their next order. "What do you want now?!" Red stared at him. Nothing was said. For what seemed like forever only lasted a few minutes before the silence was broken.

Red held his arm, feeling the same sharp pains as before. "God! Not now!" The pain spread throughout his body, only getting worse with each passing second. Blood curdling screams as the muscle from Red's left arm began to tear through the skin.

"Whats this now?" Robert was shaken but intrigued. Red's arm formed a huge heavy claw. The entire left half of his torso was completely deformed the rest of his body was still human. Exposed muscle and bone growing and shaping a whole new figure. His height had increased till he was now to them a toppling giant. Red gave a big grizzly roar then started towards Robert and his cronies. "Fire! Fire damn it!"

Bullets flew at the monster formally known as Red. "Stop!" Sin screamed. She felt something cover her mouth and pull her from the gun fire. "No effect!" One of the assaulting guards shouted amongst his squad. With each round that punched the creatures torso, not enough damage was being inflicted to slow the beast.

The creature lifted its heavy claw and swung. Two guards were cut down like tissue paper. The guards scrambled to different positions all the while emptying their clips. "What do we do?" One guard said. "We can't stop it!" It lifted its claw once more. It went from a slow and steady walk to a quick and deadly charge. 3 guards remained standing. "Ammo out! We need reinforcements!"

"Hey! Red!" Robert shouted. "Look at what I've got!" The monster turned its attention towards him. Robert had Sin in his grasp with a gun in hand. "Do as I say and she lives." It did not comply, instead it gave another grizzly roar and walked in their direction ready to strike. "Stay back! I'm not bluffing!" Robert pushed Sin away and unloaded two rounds into her head.

"Told ya!" He laughed. "Wait!" Realizing how stupid he'd been Robert had drawn the conclusion that everyone knew. _Decreased intelligence! Robert you moron!_ The creature was halted. From his chest a fist had burst through.

It's strength began to decrease with each step it took. Robert backed into a wall. "No!" He shouted. "Get the hell away from me!" He made a dash, but not before a massive scratch was inflicted on his back. "Ahhhhh!" Robert fell to floor. He crawled away from the attacking creature that was once Red. Then he saw a pair of black shoes, black pants, black coat and shirt. "Wesker!" He laughed. "Sir! Help me!"

Wesker sighed. "_Traitor!_" He reached down fro Robert. "Wa-wait!" He was lifted off the floor with one hand clenching his neck pulling him, his legs dragging along the floor.

He said everything he could, as best he could. "You've got-wrong person!" Wesker's patience grew very thin. "Yeah right!" Robert held on to the arm that could easily end his life. The grip loosened so that Robert could talk. "You don't understand." He coughed.

"You were giving information about we were doing here! You were giving it to the highest bidder!" Wesker tightened his grip again. "NO ONE should know what we have been doing! No one!"

With one twitch of his arm, Robert's neck had snapped. A woman in a red dress came to view the gory scene. "Oh my!" She said trying not to step on the remains of the security guards. "What happened here." Wesker dropped the body. "A repeat of last time." The woman nodded.

Red's mutated body had fallen dead along side Sin's body. "What kind of drugs did the science team test on him?" Doctor Gates had made his entrance. "So I see the _experiment _was a success!"

Wesker and the woman now identified as Ada stared at him. "You mean to say that this is the outcome you wanted?" Ada asked. Gates nodded. " I knew that he had correct DNA coding for it. I used the remaining T-Virus I had. With a little time he could've ended up like you sir." Wesker was not amused nor was he interested in anything else that Gates had to say.

"I'll deal with you later doctor." He walked towards Ada. "I want this mess cleaned up. Get someone down here." Ada nodded.

As Wesker left the gruesome scene, Ada approached Roberts body. She laughed at his mangled corpse. His lifeless eyes staring up at her. "I've got to hand it to you Robert." She began still laughing. "I knew you'd come in handy someday."

She sent for the clean up crew after an hour or so the blood and guts were mopped up and removed. Red's body was thrown into an incinerator as it proved useless. Sin's body met the same fate.

((That about wraps up this story. Did you like it? Tell me what you thought!))


End file.
